


"Got you"

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Death, Demon Jake, Demons, Demonstuck, Hunter Dirk, Hunter Jake, M/M, demonic possesion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk wakes in the middle of the night to find a demon not only got into his home, but into his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Got you"

    “Hey, Jake? What're you doing?” Dirk rubs his eyes, shades forgotten on his nightstand when he'd heard a noise in the hallway.   
    “Babe, it's still late; come back to bed.” He reaches out towards Jake, pulling back his hand when two spots of red blink open. God, no, aren't they safe here? Can't they be safe in their own home?  
    “Jake? Jake come on, if this is a joke you aren't fucking funny.” Dirk is shaking, his quivering fingers struggling to flip the hallway lights on; afraid of what he'll see. This. This isn't his boyfriend. This isn't Jake, who makes lame jokes and is horrible at flirting. Staring back at Dirk, is a demon. Sure, it looks like Jake, but looks can be deceiving. His pupils have turned into vertical slits, surrounded by Crimson leaving no room for white inside his sockets. His uniform straight teeth are pointed and sharpened into fangs, a smirk twisting his normally handsome features.   
    “Goddamn it, can't we have a peaceful night? Just one?” Dirk reaches at his hip, hands grasping for the familiar weapon that usually hangs there but hitting empty air. He's still in his pyjamas, weapons tucked into their places back in the bedroom.   
    “D~irk~ Why don't you come and play?” Jake's normally sweet voice is twisted and warped, tainted with malice and dripping with demonic charm. If that thing wasn't in his boyfriend's body, he'd already be beating the living shit out of it. But that's Jake he's wearing, and Dirk couldn't. He just couldn't hit it while it looks like that.   
    “Get the fuck out of him.” The blonde all but growls, fingers curling into fists for a fight he isn't willing to start. And to the hunter's absolute horror, within a blink of the eye he's staring down the shaft of a pistol. He told Jake to rig then up with holy symbols, but he just wouldn't do it. His boyfriend loves those pistols more than anything, and this demon is getting his energy all over them.   
    “You're not being very fun tonight.. Maybe I'll have to make him kill you instead.” Dirk's eyes widen, a gasp catching in his throat. This is the one. Jake has been complaining of a demon bothering him, but he'd chalked it up to the Brit being paranoid. That pout on his lips, the cruelty in his eyes, the black pistol shoved in Dirk's face. The dream Jake has been having for weeks, this is it. This is what's been making his boyfriend wake up, crying and clinging to Dirk mumbling frantic words about killing the blonde.  
    “Not on my watch demon. Only one that's dyin’ tonight is you.” His accent flares with the anger in Dirk’s voice, breathing uneven with his unbridled rage within him.   
    “Oh?~ So you want me to shoot him then?” The demon twirls Jake’s pistol around expertly, pointing the barrel squarely at his own head.   
    “Now, that would be fun.” A click, so slight a noise, nearly deafens Dirk as the creature caulks the gun, prepping it for a shot.   
    “Would you blame yourself forever? If you watched him die right here? Would it haunt you? Would you follow after him?” It taunts, prodding at Dirk for some kind of reaction.   
    “Goddamn it!” He can't take this. Dirk's fist comes in contact with the side of the demon’s face, a crack sounding in the air followed by a clatter and a cracked gasp of the hunter’s name. He freezes, tears sparkling against the jaw he'd just broken; drilling from dazzling green eyes wide with fear.   
    “Jake; Jake oh my god.” Dirk breathes, arms reaching out to catch his boyfriend and cradle him. He seems so much smaller, curled in the blonde’s arms as his shoulders shake with the sobs that wash over his body.   
    “Jake, baby I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..” Dirk nuzzles his face up against his Brit’s uninjured cheek, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and mixing with the moisture already on Jake’s face. His apologies are cut short, a sharp gasp sucked in through his lips as a click and a bang sound through the house; followed closely by the sound of something splattering across a flat surface.   
    “Got you.” 


End file.
